


Chance Meeting

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, West Wing
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocently enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 February 2010  
> Word Count: 894  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: February 2010 :: Russian proverb -- " We do not love people because they are beautiful, but they seem beautiful to us because we love them."  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: Consumed by giggles, 5 becomes irresistible to 2 and they share at least a good, healthy laugh. Anything else?  
> Summary: It started out innocently enough.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Disclaimer: “The West Wing”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, John Wells Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "The West Wing", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: Never once, in all the years I've written Alex and Rachel as a couple, have I ever written one of them cheating on the other one. And technically, I did that in this story. And yet, it doesn't bother me somehow. That must be the magical abilities of one sexy Ainsley Hayes. *veg* I've a feeling there may be more to this chance meeting in the future…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being willing to try something different…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

It started out innocently enough. My plane back to San Francisco was delayed in Chicago due to a freak snow storm. Not the way I'd have liked to spend the day, especially since Rachel said she had some sort of surprise planned for me. Thankfully, there weren't any children on the flight into Chicago, which allowed me a nice nap. The rest of my flight so far doesn't seem to show any children, but I'm also flying first class, so that shouldn't be an issue anyway. I just don't want to deal with cranky children in an airport terminal.

My phone call to Rachel wasn't nearly as nice as it could have been, simply because I couldn't give her any kind of estimate on when I'd be coming home, which only brought on a stress headache that was nearly impossible to get rid of. Thankfully, there was a lovely little bar right next to my terminal that served food.

Halfway through my second beer, while waiting for my damned food to arrive, I heard the most delightful sound. A lovely blonde waiting for a table was laughing over something she watched on the laptop balanced on her arm. No, not laughing, she was giggling. The sound only stopped when she was told there was no ETA on when a table would be open for her. The frown marring her features matched my own from before hearing her, and I waved my hand for her to come join me. Upon finding out we were waiting for the same cancelled flight, she agreed to join me and quickly put in an order for food and a Fresca with vodka.

We made our introductions before she let me watch the video that had her giggling so much. It was amusing, of course, but her child-like delight was infectious. Small talk reigned as we made our way through our meals and a drink or two afterward. Eventually we left the cozy atmosphere to return to the terminal when neither of us could handle the hard wooden chairs. Our conversation continued and she told me about her trip to D.C. to attend the funeral of an old friend, complete with the awkwardness of meeting an old crush.

Eventually, exhaustion and the alcohol took their toll and we fell asleep. Ainsley was the first to go, her head resting heavily against my shoulder. Without thought, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and followed her into slumber. Slighter than Rachel, she still fit nicely against my side. Of course, the sensation of her nuzzling against my throat and muttering to someone named C.J. a couple of hours later certainly woke me up.

Upon finally waking up, she showed the most adorable blush and profusely apologized until I stopped her with a finger against her lips and told her it was all right. She bought me my next meal and we were able to rearrange our first class seats to sit together on the way home. The conversation drifted to a few things more in depth than just giggling over videos and personal anecdotes. Occasionally, our hands would touch, or she'd rest hers on my thigh in a very comfortable, knowing way. Once or twice, she reached up to finger the curly tendrils escaping from my bun. The minute she realized what she was doing, she'd blush and apologize, saying she should know better than try to get involved with someone already in a relationship.

After the third or fourth apology, I finally leaned over and pressed my lips lightly against hers. The hitch in her breath only confirmed her interest, but once again, she demurred on the grounds of my relationship and her recent loss. Grinning, I reassured her that it was all right. We both lapsed into an oddly comfortable silence until she drifted off to sleep with her head on my shoulder once more.

Upon arriving in San Francisco, we went to get our luggage together, and I was a bit surprised to feel her fingers lacing with mine as we made our way to the baggage claim area. I didn't see Rachel at first, guessing that traffic might be a bit crazy. Ainsley dug into her carryon bag at one point just before our bags came out, handing me a business card after scribbling something on the back. Her bag showed up before mine and I felt a sense of loss, knowing she'd be leaving soon. Leaning in closer, she surprised me with a tender kiss, the tip of her tongue flicking out to trace my lower lip, then murmured a request for dinner soon so she could meet Rachel.

As she walked away, I turned to see Rachel watching me with a bemused smirk on her face. I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't care. She turned to watch Ainsley exit the airport before speaking. The whisky smooth timbre of her greeting wrapped around me like a lover's caress and I bestowed a kiss on her lips. She read the note on the back of the business card and chuckled, shaking her head. Rachel's willingness to get to meet Ainsley and see where things went thrilled me in ways I couldn't quite explain. All I could do was remember the delighted giggle that introduced me to the younger blonde and hold that memory close.


End file.
